Help Help Help
by istar fantasy
Summary: Dimalam yang disertai hujan dan suasana horor, ada yang datang kerumah Mu untuk minta bantuan. Bantuan apakah yang akan dia minta ? Dan apa yang kan dilakukan MU ?
1. Chapter 1

**Help… Help… Help…**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

**...**

_Istar: "Saat ini aku gak bakalan ngomong apa-apa dulu…! Yang pasti selamat berimajinasi dengan Fic-ku ini…!"_

_Semua: "?!"_

_..._

**Chapter: 1**

…

Malam semakin larut, kian lama kian gelap saja membuat suasana tak tentu, tak bersahabat dan tak diinginkan ini semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa kita kerumah ini sih ?"

"Dan kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau datang kesini ?"

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan semakin merapat satu sama lain dalam lorong gelap hanya bersama sebuah senter ditangan.

Oeaaaa… oeaaaaaa… oeaaaaa…

Samar-samar terdengar suara tangis bayi yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Kamu dengar itu ?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang nggak dengar…!"

Slaaaaassssss…..

Sekelebat bayangan wanita berambut panjang dan bergaun putih melintas dibelakang mereka membuat keduanya kontan membalikan badan diiringi pancaran cahaya remang dari lampu senter yang meredup dan hampir padam.

Bayangan itu kembali melintas dibelakang mereka dan menghilang begitu mereka membalikan badan. Hal yang sama terus berulang beberapa kali.

Perlahan sebuah tangan putih pucat perlumuran darah menjulur kebahu mereka dari arah belakang. Dengan wajah horror dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari kepala mereka perlahan menoleh hingga saling bertatapan satu sama lain, dilanjutkan memutar kepala mereka lebih kebelakang lagi, lalu…

"Argggghhh…! Kyaaaaa…!"

…

"Malem jum'at begini emang paling seru nonton movie horror Indonesia…"

Ucap Mu yang belepotan Popcorn caramel dimukanya, tak lupa dia menyeruput kopi tubruknya sesekali untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Saat ini Saint Aries itu memang tengah asik nonton film horror sendirian lewat DVD player. Saking tegangnya dia nonton lantai tempat itu kini sudah seperti trotoar yang dipenuhi cipratan kopi dan popcorn.

Psssss…

Ditengah asiknya nonton tiba-tiba listrik mati dan sempat membuatnya terkejut hingga menutup matanya sambil memeluk mangkuk besar tempat popcornnya bertumpuk.

…

Diluar hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya disertai angin kencang dan tak lupa kilat dan petir turut datang menemaninya.

"Koq tiba-tiba suasana mencekam kaya gini…!" Mu begidig dan memegangi belakang lehernya dimana bulu kuduknya terasa mulai berdiri diseratai keringat dingin.

"Kalo tahu kaya gini lebih baik tadi gak nonton film horror deh…! Mana Master Shion lagi berlibur kepemandian air panas lagi sama bestfriendnya…! Si Kiky juga malah ikut sama Marin dan Aiolia ketaman hiburan dengan alasan Marin pengen belajar ngurus anak dari sekarang…!"

"Arrrgggg… gue bicara apa sih koq jadi penakut gini ? Gue ini Saint… Gold Saint… kalo ketahuan yang lain bisa malu berat ni…!" Ucapnya seorang diri sambil memukul-mukul piupinya sendiri

…

Duaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr…..

Suara petir menyambar.

Oeaaaaa…. oeaaaa… oeaaaaaaa…..

Terdengar suara tangis bayi dari arah pintu keluar yang sontak membuat Mu balik ngumpet kebelakang kursi.

Perlahan tapi pasti pintu mulai terbuka lebar. Cahaya dari kilat memperlihatkan sosok seorang berbaju putih dengan rambut panjang terurai berdiri didepan pintu sambil menggendong seorang bayi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Mu menjerit sekencangnya lalu perlahan merangkak hingga sampai dibatas maksimum kecepatan dia mulai berdiri dan berlari.

Tidak mau kalah dari Mu sosok dibelakangnya ikut berlari kencang mengejar sang Aries sambil menjulurkan salah satu tangannya dan berusaha meraih Mu yang berlari didepannya.

"Mu…!"

Seruan itu membuat Mu semakin ketakutan dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"Tu setan tahu nama gue lagi…!"

Katanya sembari terus berlari dengan air mata yang perlahan berderai dari matanya lalu berlinang kearah belakang.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil setan ?"

Sang hantu (?!) rupanya berhasil menyusul disebuah tikungan dan langsung saja melepaskan sebuah pukulan kekepala saint berambut violet itu.

"Kyaaaaa…..!"

Mu sempat menjerit kencang sebelum akhirnya berhenti dalam hitungan menit. Dia memengangi dadanya yang masih bergejolak, matanya tak berkedip dan tak henti melotot kepada orang yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Eh loh koq… Shiryu ya ?" Tanya Mu perlahan.

"Bukan, gue Setan !" Suara dan face distel seseram mungkin.

Mu yang semula sudah agak tenang segera kembali histeris lalu berusaha kabur kembali walaupun kini syal yang membelit lehernya tengah ditahan dengan kuat.

"Woi becanda-becanda… gue emang Shiryu…!"

Ucap Saint Naga itu sambil menahan Mu supaya tidak lari lagi dengan hanya sebelah tangannya diikuti suara tangisan sang bayi yang kembali memecah suara hujan.

…

Mu kembali mengatur nafasnya dan debaran jantungnya yang sesaat membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Ditambah cucuran air keringat yang dia sapu dengan syalnya bekas lari maraton dalam ruangan barusan.

"Beneran ? Loe beneran Shiryu…?"

Tanya Mu masih saja curiga dengan keaslian sosok didepannya. Takutnya dia hantu yang menyamar.

"Iya beneran…!"

"Sumpah ?"

Masih belum percaya juga.

"Terserah dech mau nganggep gue apa, yang pasti ni titip…!"

Shiryu yang sudah kelewat kesal tanpa basa basi langsung saja membaringkan bayi yang dibawanya kepangkuan Mu.

"Apaan ni ?" Tanya Mu yang baru saja menerima bayi itu dengan muka yang digambari sengan sebuah tanda Tanya besar.

"Bayi lah…! Masa nangka…! Sekali lihat juga tahu kali…" Lanjut sang naga yang kini tengah sibuk menurunkan beberapa buah tas yang dia bawa yang semuanya berisi perlengkapan bayi.

"Bukan gitu tapi ngapai dititipin sama gue ?" Tanya Mu masih kebingungan.

"Shunrei lagi pergi nginep dimall yang besok mau ngadain sale besar-besaran…! Kalo guru lagi pergi kepemandian sama bestfriendnya…!" Jawabnya sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan sehelai handuk dari dalam tas yang dia bawa.

"Loe sendiri…?"

"Gue ada misi, seperti biasa ! Ini sekalian peralatannya, popok susu formula semuanya lengkap…!"

Shiryu mulai membongkar isi tas yang dia bawa lalu dia taruh sembarangan diatas meja dan dalam lemari setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan barang-barang Mu terlebih dahulu.

Mu: "Tapi…"

Shiryu (Nyamber): "O… iya… Dia namanya Shoryu ! Jangan dipanggil Ujang… Asep… apalagi udin (?)…"

Mu: "Tapi…"

Shiryu: "Gue pergi dulu ya…! Takut keduluan si Ikki…! Entar gue ngambil julukannya dia sebagai pahlawan kesiangan !" (Berlari keluar)

Mu: "Tapi…"

Shiryu: "Jaga baik-baik ya Mu…! Dah… Shoryu…!"

Dan Shiryu pun menghilang ditengah derasnya hujan malam itu meninggalkan Mu dengan pekerjaan rumah yang bakalan menguras banyak tenaganya.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Mu mau jagain bayi…! Kira-kira gimana ya ?"

Shaka: "Disini Mu sendirian ?"

Istar: Tenang aja entar bakal ada yang bantuin dia koq !"

Aiolos: "Siapa ?"

Istar: "Rahasia…!"

Ikki: "Siapa juga yang pahlawan kesiangan ?" (gak suka)

Istar: "Hehe... Sebenarnya itu julukan dari teman-temanku buat kamu…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Help… Help… Help…**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Istar: "Oh iya… buat yang belum tau, Shoryu itu bayi yang dipelihara (Kaya binatang aja)… maksudku bayi yang dirawat oleh Shiryu dan Shunrei dicerita SS. Next Dimension."_

_Shaka: "Oh…!"_

_Istar: "Bukannya di____Next Dimension__… guru juga muncul kan ?"_

_Shaka: "?!" (Pura-pura gak tau) _

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Malam panjang berakhir melelahkan. Menyisakan gurat hitam melingkar diarea mata. seakan menandakan bahwa orang itu tidak memejamkan mata sedetikpun semalaman.

Bagai robot yang kaku Mu melangkah kearah dapur dan mendidihkan air dalam panci untuk menyeduh susu bayi dan secangkir kopi.

…

Ding… dong…

Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Mu…!"

Seruan itu terdengar dari arah luar membuat Mu yang berada didapur bergegas berlari menuju pintu depan tempat asal suara.

"Mu… Berantem yuk…!"

Sekali lagi suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang telah tidak sabar.

…

Sesaat waktu bagai membeku kala orang itu membatu melihat orang baru saja membuka pintu wajahnya mirip dengan hantu.

Mukanya pucat pasi, hitam legam dibagian mata, rambut panjang acak-acakan dan dihiasi popok yang terbujur diatas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu ? Gila beneran ya ?"

Tanya orang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Mu melotot sejenak padanya.

"Raimi ! Kirain Shiryu !"

Mu balik kedalam sembari menutup pintu dengan keras hingga membentur muka Raimi yang ada diluar.

…

Merasa sudah terlanjur datang apalagi sampai kebentur pintu, Raimi jadi gak mau pulang begitu saja. Dia ikut masuk kedalam dan mengikuti Mu sampai kedapur.

Raimi: "Mu… mau berantem gak ? Mau ya ?" (ngebujuk)

Mu: "Gak, gue lagi sibuk !" (nyeduh kopi)

Raimi: "Sibuk ngapain ? Entar gue bantuin deh ! Tapi sudahnya kita berantem ya ?"

Mu: "Yang bener ?" (berlinang air mata haru)

Raimi: "?!" (sweatdop)

Raimi mundur beberapa langkah karena takut dengan Saint Aries yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata didepannya.

"Kenapa gak jawab ? Mau bantuin gak ?" Teriak Mu yang tadi sudah terharu karena bakalan ada yang bantuin.

"Habis kamu nangis gitu sambil nyeduh kopi dalam botol susu lagi ?" Raimi jadi mulai yakin kalo Mu emang dah rada-rada.

"Kyaaaaa…!"

Gara-gara gak focus Mu malah salah membuat kopi dalam dot sedang susu bayinya malah dituang dalam mangkok (?)

…

Setelah memperbaiki soal minuman tadi. Mu segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Specter yang sedang berkunjung kesana itu.

Mulai dari kedatangan Shiryu tadi malam untuk menitipkan bayinya yang ceritanya telah dijelaskan dichapter 1, ditambah lagi oleh kedatangan seorang lagi setelah itu. Dia adalah pelatih tim sepak bola dari Sanctuary yang minta Mu untuk segera memperbaiki beberapa cloth yang bakalan dipakai.

"Sepak bola diSanctuary pake cloth ya ?" Tanya Raimi bingung.

"Bukan, tapi buat habis pertandingan ! Kan acara selanjutnya adalah tawuran !" Jawab Mu dengan santainya.

"Parah !" Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Raimi menanggapi penuturan dari Mu soal hubungan Cloth dan sepak bola itu.

"Parahnya pertandingan itu berlangsung besok, makanya ni cloth semua mau diambil entar sore." lanjut Mu lagi sambil menjerit-jerit. "Coba bayangin Mi gue harus ngerawat bayi dan perbaikin cloth secara bersamaan ! Capek banget Mi !" Mu makin histeris karena stress dengan pekerjaan yang jadi bertumpuk.

"Gue ngerti Mu !" Nenangin Mu.

"Makasih Mi !" Nangis dipelukan Raimi.

Akhirnya keduanya berpelukan sambil menangis bersama-sama.

…

Istar: "Mu dan Mi… bisa digabung jadi MuMi… cocok juga mereka ya !"

Mu Fans: "Nggak !" (Histeris)

Mu + Raimi: "Amit-amit…!" (Menjerit)

…

Seusai acara tangis tangisan Mu kembali ketugasnya untuk memperbaiki cloth-cloth yang ada disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mu emang Sanctuary punya tim kesebelasan ?" Tanya Raimi sambil jongkok didepan Mu.

"Ya punyalah makanya tadi si Aphro buru-buru nganterin cloth-cloth ini !" Jawab Mu sambil bersiap dengan peralatannya.

"Si… si… si Aphro ? bukannya yang datang pelatih ?" Specter itu tampak agak kaget.

"Iya pelatih tim kami ya Si Aphro !" Jawaban itu bikin Raimi mangap dalam jangka waktu cukup lama.

Tentu saja, siapa juga yang akan menyangka kalau siAphro yang melambai dan identik dengan kewanita-wanitaan menjadi pelatih olah raga yang sepertinya laki banget.

Mu: "Nama tim kami _Konpederasi Sanctuary Menang dengan Taktik_… atau yang biasa disingkat _KOSMETIK_..!"

Raimi: "Jadi percaya kalo pelatihnya si Aphro !" (sweatdrop)

Mu: "Mereka bakalan melawan tim _Satuan Bangkit kesatria Asgard_ atau yang disingkat _SAKIT KERAS_ !"

Raimi: "Aneh banget nama tim mereka… tapi jadi pengen nonton dech !" (Tambah sweatdrop)

…

Karena sudah terlanjur janji, akhirnya Raimi terpaksa membantu Mu dengan tugas pertama mencuci pakaian kotor.

"Kirain disuruh nyuci pakaian bayi ternyata malah semua termasuk ini juga celana boxer motip bunga warna pink lagi !" Keluhnya sambil bergulat dengan cucian yang seabrek itu.

"Woi diem ! Itu punya master Shion tau !" Teriak Mu dari dalam.

Mu (Dalam hati): "Sebenernya itu punya gue !"

"Habis, nyuci tolong kewarung beliin obat anemia, darah gue berkurang banyak hari ini !" Jatut teriak Mu tanpa berhenti bekerja.

…

Oeaaa….. oeaaa….. oea…..

Tangisan Shoryu yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya membuat Mu segera masuk kedalam kamar dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sementara.

"Gak ngompol ? Berarti lapar ya ?"

Karena sudah biasa merawat Kiky dulu dia jadi hapal sedikit banyak dalam mengurus bayi.

"Nina bobo oh nina bobo…"

Mu berdendang sembari memberikan susu formula pada bayi kecil itu.

"Eh tunggu dulu… tadi Shiryu kan bilang nama ni anak Shoryu… jangan dipanggil Asep… ujang apalagi udin…!" Gumam Mu seorang diri. "Apa berarti kalo dipanggil Nina boleh ya…?"

"Kringg… kring…

Dering telepati (?) Mu berbunyi.

Mu: "Hallo…!"

Shiryu (Teriak sekencang mungkin): "Itu juga gak boleeeeeeeeehhhhhh…!"

Mu: "?!" (Sweatdrop)

Mu (dalam hati): "Haduh kenapa bisa konek ketelepatiku sih !"

…

"Permisi Mu ada didalam gak ?"

Suara yang sangat tidak asing itu membuat Mu terhenyak dan saling memelototi dengan Raimi yang baru selesai mencuci.

Siapa lagi yang datang ? Dan mau apa lagi ?"

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Wah jadi agak telat publish ni ! Gara-gara ikutan lomba cerpen dulu !"

Shaka: "Makanya selesein dulu yang satu baru bikin yang lain !"

Istar: "Tapi waktunya mepet guru !"

Shaka: "Kenapa dulu gak langsung bikin ?"

Istar: "Baru tahunya juga beberapa hari yang lalu !" (teriak ditelinga Shaka)

Raimi: "Kenapa mesti gue ? Kenapa juga mesti nyuci boxernya siShion (Sebenarnya punya Mu) ?"

Istar: "Habis aku lihat kamu belum pernah masuk dalam Fic-qu sih !"


	3. Chapter 3

**Help… Help… Help…**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Istar: "Tiap ngetik fic bawaannya ngantuk mulu ni…!"_

_Shaka: "Kalau begitu sebagai guru yang baik… guru bakalan nyanyiin kamu, supaya kamu semangat lagi…!"_

_Istar: "Emangnya guru bisa nyanyi…?"_

"_Shaka: "Nina bobo…" (Nyanyi)_

_Istar: "Kalo lagu itu ngantuknya malah jadi berkali-kali lipat guruuu…!" (histeris)_

…

**Chapter 3**

…

"Permisi Mu ada didalam gak ?"

Suara yang sangat tidak asing itu membuat Mu terhenyak dan saling memelototi dengan Raimi yang baru selesai mencuci.

…

Mu memberikan kode dengan mata dan kepalanya, meminta supaya Raimi yang membukakan pintu karena dia sedang sibuk mengurusi Shoryu.

"Mu gin…"

Saint Pisces yang baru saja datang itu tertegun sejenak melihat Raimi yang membukakan pintu sementara didalam Mu sedang menimang sambil ngasi susu pada seorang bayi.

"Oh my ghost.. my goat… my gold… my goal…"

Jerit si Aphro histeris.

"Gue gak nyangka banget swear dech…!"

Saint Pisces kini mulai menjepretkan kamera hpnya kesana sini.

"Gak pernah gue sangka kalian bakalan punya anak… apa pendapat yang lain ya kalo gue sebarin ini… pasti jadi gossip paling hot seantero jagat raya…"

…

Mendengar celotehan super cepat dan kencang dari mulut siAphro, Mu segera membaringkan SHoryu kekursi. Kemudian bersama dengan Raimi langsung mengeroyok siAphro.

Setelah mengikat siAphro dengan setumpuk cucian yang masih basah, Mu dan Raimi mulai memberi penjelasan pada saint yang sedang menggeliat-geliat jijik itu.

"Dengar ya Pro… gue sama sijerami ini gak punya hubungan apa-apa…!" Jelas Mu sembari menggoncang-goncangkan bada si Aphro.

"Nama gue Raimi bukan jerami…!" Bentak Raimi gak suka disebut jerami.

"Dan lagi tu bayi bukan bayi gue…!" Nyuekin si Raimi dan tetap berusaha memberi penjelasan sama siAphro yang telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cucian siRaimi.

Walau bagaimanapun siAphro tetaplah seorang Goldies, kalau hanya melepaskan diri dari cucian pastilah mudah baginya.

"Iya… iya dech… yang penting muka gue selamat !" Balas siAphro yang kini lagi ngaca untuk melihat apa ada wajahnya yang tergores bekas serbuan kedua orang tadi.

…

Setelah suasana agak tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong loe mau apa kemari ?"

Tanya Raimi membuat Saint Pisces itu menepuk pukulannya sendiri (?).

"Tuh kan Mu… nyaris aja aku lupa…!"

Aphro balik keluar sebentar. Sepertinya dia ingin mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Gini… ternyata selain tim dari Asgard… tim Atlantis juga mau ikutan bertanding !"

Kata siAphro dari luar.

"Hah apa ?"

Tampaknya Mu sudah mendapat sedikit gambaran tentang apa yang dibawa siAphro untuknya, dan akan membuat dia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi hari ini.

"Iya… tim atlantis namanya _Kelompok Orang-orang reruntuhan Atlantis cekatan ultra naluri_… atau yang biasa disingkat _KEONG RACUN_…!"

Aphrodite masuk kembali dengan membawa sebuah gembolan besar yang dia seret-seret kedalam ruangan itu. Sempat nyangkut sebentar dipintu, tapi dengan tarikan yang kuat akhirnya bisa dibawa masuk juga.

"Walah…!"

Raimi kaget sampai melompat kebelakang.

"Jadi ni… gue ngasi pekerjaan tambahan…!"

SiAphro segera memperlihatkan setumpuk cloth rusak lagi sama siMu untuk diperbaiki.

Entah sebenarnya habis ngapain para saint itu sampai-sampai banyak banget cloth yang rusak dan mesti dapat pertolongan gawat darurat.

Tak kuasa melihat pekerjaannya yang sudah segunung kembali bertambah, Mu sampai jatuh pingsan dengan mulut penuh busa karena kelenger.

…

Biarpun Mu pingsan, siAphro tampaknya tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia malah main dengan Shoryu dan ngobrol bareng Raimi.

Aphro: "Mi… apa Hades gak mau ikutan main sepak bola ? atau setidaknya kirim tim sepak bola kalian kemari gitu ?"

Raimi: "Gak tau !"

Aphro: "Kalian itu punya tim sepak bola gak sih ?"

Raimi: "Punya lah…! Nama tim kami _Persatuan isi seluruh specter sedaratan_… biasa disingkat _PERSIS SETAN_…!"

Aphro: "?!" (Sweatdrop)

SiAphro kali ini yang gak bisa ngomong apa-apa soal nama tim mereka.

"Gak kalah parah namanya !"

Bisik Mu dalam hati yang sebenarnya sudah lama siuman cuman dia ogah ngobrol sama siAphro.

…

"Ya udah dech… aku pulang dulu…!" Kata siAphro sambil memberikan Shoryu sama siRaimi.

"Karena siMu lagi tidur… jadi gak bisa ngasi salam perpisahan dech…!" Sambung saint Pisces itu sambil liatin Mu yang masih tergeletak dilantai.

"Bagus… pergi sana cepetan…!" Bisik Mu sembari tertawa lebar dalam hati.

"Tapi gak sopan kalo aku pergi begitu saja… sebagai ganti salam perpisahan aku kasi ciuman perpisahan aja dech sama dia…!" Aphro mendekati Mu yang masih terbaring sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang seksi.

"Gak mau…!" Jerit Mu yang nyaris mendapat ciuman mematikan dari siAphro dan dengan reflex yang tajam dia segera memanjat dan diam sambil gemetaran diatas lemari.

"Huh.. dadah aja dech…!" SiAphro manyun karena gagal mencium Mu sembari berlalu pergi sambil dadah-dadah pada Mu dan Raimi.

…

Melihat siAphro pergi, Mu perlahan turun dari atas lemari.

Belum sampai kakinya menyentuh lantai. SiAphro kembali masuk kedalam dan bikin Mu kembali naik keatas lemarinya.

"Eh… jangan lupa… entar sore mesti sudah selesai ya…!" Ucap siAphro sebelum dia pergi lagi.

"Iya… iya…!" Mu kembali turun.

"Eeeh…!" Jerit siAphro melongokan setengah badannya dipintu yang sontak bikin Mu naik keatas lemari lagi.

"Entar sore aku balik lagi loh…!"

"Iya… iya… Cepetan pergi…!"

"Baaa…!" Lagi-lagi siAphro balik dan ngagetin siMu. "Gue balik cuman pengen liat kamu manjat lagi…!" Katanya sambil cekikikan.

Melihat pertunjukan dua Gold saint itu Raimi hanya bisa tertawa lebar tanpa suara hingga dia keselek beberapa kali dan air mata berderai seperti sedang mengiris bawang.

…

Akhirnya Mu bisa turun dari atas lemari setelah Aphrodite benar-benar sudah menjauh pergi.

"Dasar siAphroooooo…!" Jerit Mu kesal.

"Loe juga jangan ketawa mulu !" Deathglare kearah Raimi yang masih belum berhenti ketawa.

"Kamu pokoknya mesti bantuin aku sampai tuntas…!" Kata Mu sambil meremas tangannya dan beberapa benda melayang disekitarnya menandakan dia sedang benar-benar kesal.

Raimi segera mengakhiri ketawanya yang memang telah membuat wajahnya pegal itu dan memasang muka biasa-biasa lagi.

"Kalo mengurusi ni bayi, nyuci dan lain-lain gue bisa bantuin… tapi buat perbaikin ni Cloth gue gak bisa bantuin apa-apa…!" Jawab Raimi dengan serius meski dalam hatinya masih tertawa lebar.

"Bener juga… kan butuh banyak darah saint…! Kenapa tadi gue gak minta darah siAphro sebanyak-banyaknya aja… kalo bisa sampe habis juga gak apa-apa…!" Jerit Mu kesal kenapa baru kepikiran soal itu sekarang.

Raimi (Dalam hati): "Sadis…"

…

Jebreeeeeetttttt…

Pintu tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak membuat Mu dan Raimi kaget, dan tak lupa Shoryu yang sudah tidur lagi kembali terbangun dan menangis.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Gara-gara mendekati piala dunia aku jadi kepikiran sepak bola mulu ni…!"

Shaka: "Bukannya kamu gak suka sepak bola ?"

Istar: "Bukannya gak suka guru… tapi gak terlalu suka…!"

Shaka: "Oh…!"

Istar: "Tapi aku jadi pengen bikin Fic soal pertandingan sepak bola dari tim-tim gaje ini dech…!"

Shaka: "Asalkan guru gak ikut… gak masalah koq…!"

Semua: "Maunya enak sendiri…!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Help… Help… Help…**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Istar: "Terjadi perpanjangan saudara-saudara !"_

_Shaka: "Sepak bolanya dah mulai ? Koq langsung ada perpanjangan waktu…?"_

_Istar: "Bukan guru… tapi ficnya yang sedikit diperpanjang !"_

_Shaka: "Oh kirain !"_

…

**Chapter 4**

…

Pintu tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak membuat Mu dan Raimi kaget, dan tak lupa Shoryu yang sudah tidur lagi kembali terbangun dan menangis.

…

"Hei-hei Mu…!"

Raimi pelan meraba-rabakan tangannya kesegala arah untuk sekedar menepuk pundah Saint Aries yang sedang terbelalak kaget namun biar begitu dia tetap berdendang sambil menimang-nimang sibayi kecil yang beru saja terusik dari jam tidur siangnya.

…

Tampak dari depan pintu sosok Shion yang sedang berdiri membatu dengan muka horror melihat kedalam dimana MU dan Raimi yang kaget juga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jadi bener kata siAphro kalo diam-diam kalian punya anak…!" Shion histeris diikuti suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar dibelakangnya.

Rupanya siAphro beneran nyebarin hal yang sebelumnya dijejaring social sampai membuat Shion yang sedang liburan mendadak pulang untuk melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Raimi menjatuhkan tubunya seketika kebelakang mendengar ucapan dari Shion yang telah memasang muka angker dan gelagat seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung itu.

"SiAphro kurang ajar… dia bener-bener nyebaran soal tadi rupanya…!"

Bisik Mu dalam hati sweatdrop sekaligus memajang muka seram saat teringat muka saint Pisces yang tadi beberapakali sempat membuatnya naik turun keatas lemari.

"Hei denger ya ! Di bayi bukan anak gue…!"

Jelas Raimi sambil menunjuk dengan telunjuknya tepat kehidung Shion.

Seakan tidak percaya Shion menatap tajam kepada muridnya yang masih bergelut dengan apa yang entar akan dia lakukan pada siAphro.

"Mu… Padahal guru percaya padamu ! Makanya guru berani pergi menerima ajakan Dohko untuk bersantai sebelum entar ikut pertandingan melawan tim _SAKIT KERAS_ dan _KEONG RACUN_…!" Katanya lirih dan setengah menangis.

Ketika menyadari sang Master sedang berbicara kepadanya, Mu bergegas mendekat.

"Dah dibilang itu bukan anak gue…!" Jerit Raimi sambil meloncat-loncat dibelakang Shion.

"Sarimin benar… Master Shion…! Bayi ini… bayinya Shiryu…! Namanya Shoryu."

Sambung Mu meyakinkan Shion itu bukan anaknya dan Raimi.

Raimi: "Sarimin ?!"

…

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mu, sejenak Shion kembali terdiam. Selama beberapa saat suasanya terasa sangat hening. Perlahan wajah Shion mulai berubah dan terbenam dalam poni rambutnya (?).

"Mu… Kamu ini ya…!"

Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"?!"

Mu dan Raimi saling melirik.

"Dengar Mu…!" Shion mendekati Mu dan memegang pundak muridnya itu.

"Mu, Biarpun gue dan Dohko itu Bestfriend-nan… Belum tentu gue mau besanan sama dia !"

Sekarang Mu yang membenturkan kepala kedinding mendengar gurunya itu ternyata masih salah paham dengan penjelasan yang dia berikan.

"Be…. be… besanan ?!" Mu sambil memegangi keningnya yang membiru akibat dibenturkan tadi menyerahkan Shoryu kepangkuan Raimi.

…

"Kyaaaaaaa… Masteeeeerrrrr…!" Jerit Saint Aries itu tidak terbendung.

"Bukan anak aku dan Shiryu…! Maksudnya ini bayi anaknya Shiryu sama Shunrei…! Master jangan berpikiran kaya gitu…!" Teriak Mu sambil menarik kerah baju Shion sambil memberi penjelasn dengan sekeras-kerasnya langsung ketelinga Shion.

…

Shion sempat mengucek-ucek telinganya yang nyaris jebol terkena dentuman suara Mu yang kelewat batas barusan dan membuat telinga Shion berdengung beberapa saat.

"Apa…?"

Shion kembali memasang tampang horror dan sempat membuat Mu nyaris kembali menjerit, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Shion malah histeris lebih dulu.

"Kenapa waktu mereka kawinan Dohko gak ngundang aku…! Dohko tega…! Hatiku rasanya hancur…!" Jerit Shion sambil menangis sembari terpuruk didepan pintu bagai seorang anak yang diusir ibu tirinya (?!).

"Mana aku tahu…!" Kata Mu pelan.

…

Beberapa saat kemudian Shion kembali bangkit.

"Gue harus minta penjelasan sama si Dohko…!" Katanya kembali berdiri.

Shion berniat segera berbalik pergi kepemandian, tapi Mu mencegat dengan menarik lengannya.

"Jangan halangi aku Mu…!" Kata Shion dengan ekspresi cool.

"Bukan begitu Master…! Tapi tidakkah anda lihat…! Pekerjaan saya sudah sangat menumpuk…!" Memperlihatkan setumpuk Cloth rusak. "Bukannya membantu anda malah memarahi saya seperti itu…! Saya sangat lelah Master…!" Kata Mu dengan serius seakan dia sudah stress berat.

"Maafkan aku Mu… seharusnya aku gak dengerin si banci monster itu…! Sekarang apa yang bisa aku bantu…!" Sesal Shion seraya memeluk murid tersayangnya.

…

"Dah… Master…!" Dengan senyum riang Mu melambaikan tangan pada gurunya yang berangkat kembali kepemandian air panas dengan menaiki mobil ambulance lengkap dengan dokter dan perawatnya.

"Setidaknya, sekarang gak perlu buang-buang darah sendiri lagi…!" Kata Mu tersenyum mengerikan setelah berhasil membuat gurunya yang kehilangan banyak darah.

"Kasihan…!" Bisik Raimi dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus dadanya melihat kepergian Shion yang sangat tragis.

…

"Eh Mu… Bukannya ni anak cuman diadopsi aja sama siNaga ? Bukan anak kandungnya kan ?" Tanya Raimi serius.

"Mana gue tahu…! Yang penting Master Shion merasa bersalah dan ngasi sumbangan darah…!Hahaha…"

Dan Mu pun tertawa keras seperti seorang penjahat yang telah berhasil menguasai dunia (?).

"Gawat juga ni anak…!" Raimi jadi merasa takut dengan perilaku Mu yang semakin berbahaya.

…

Ding… Dong…

Untuk kesekian kalinya bel pintu rumah Mu berbunyi dihari ini. Hanya satu pertanyaan dibenak Saint Aries itu saat ini "Siapa lagi yang datang sih…?"

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Kenapa setiap akhir chapter selalu ada yang datang ya ?"

Shaka: "Mana aku tahu kamu yang bikin !"

Istar (cuek): "Sepertinya ini misteri yang harus dipecahkan !"

Shaka: "He… hei… kamu yang bikin woi…!"

Istar (Masih cuek): "Kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya…!"

Shaka: "Bukan hanya muridnya Shion… muridku juga sama saja…!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Help… Help… Help…**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Shaka: "Lama banget sih…!"_

_Istar: "Jangan salahin aku guru… tu PLNnya matiin listrik mulu…!"_

_Shaka: "Kalau begitu, Ayo kita balas…! Mereka matiin listrik, kita matiin mereka…?"_

_Istar: "Guru jahat… tapi aku setuju…! Ayo kita lakukan !" (senyum angker)_

_Ikki: "Koq tampangnya jadi pada bengis gini sih ?"_

…

**Chapter 5**

…

Ding… Dong…

Untuk kesekian kalinya bel pintu rumah Mu berbunyi dihari ini. Hanya satu pertanyaan dibenak Saint Aries itu saat ini "Siapa lagi yang datang sih…?"

…

"Ya…!"

Mu yang baru saja ingin meregangkan otot-otatnya segera balik untuk membuka pintu.

"Hai Mu yang unyu-unyu…!" Saint Pisces itu balik lagi dan langsung mencubit-cubit pipinya si Mu.

"Kenapa balik lagi… sudah bagus kamu pergi…!" Teriak Mu super kesal apa lagi dia mesti dicubit-cubit sama Saint gak jelas ini.

"Jangan gitu donk…! Aku tau pasti sebenernya kamu dah kangen kan sama aku…?" Ucap siAphro sembari menempelkan pipinya kepipi Mu yang langsung membiru horror.

"Amit-amit dech…! Mendingan gue kangen sama kambing…!" Kata si Mu seenaknya.

"Jadi kangen sama gue ya…?" Kata seseorang yang ternyata datang bareng sama si Aphro.

…

"Loh Shura…?"

Mu tertegun malu atas ucapapannya, pipinya merah menyala-nyala, entah itu karena malu atau karena dicubit siAphro tadi.

Karena ternyata Aphro tidak datang sendiri, Mu terpaksa mengijinkannya masuk.

"Ini ya bayinya Shiryu yang kamu jaga…?" Kata Shura melihat bayi yang sedang asik bermain dengan boneka badutnya.

Raimi: "Woi..!"

Maaf… maksudnya melihat bayi yang sedang bermain dengan pengasuhnya yaitu Raimi si ulat cacing… eh… Worm Raimi…!

"Shur, ada apa ? Kok tumben datang kemari diantar bence lagi…?" Tanya Mu yang sepertinya sudah tanggung kehilangan muka.

"Gini Mu…! Ada yang gawat…!" Shura berbalik kearah Mu dengan wajah serius.

"Apa…?" Mu jadi kaget bercampur penasaran ditambah sedikit taburan kecemasan.

"Athena mati…?" Celetuk siRaimi dengan muka sumringah.

Duaakkkkk….

"Bukan…!" Teriak Saint Capricorn disertai sebuah pukulan telah diatas kepalanya.

"Lalu apa ?" Tanya Mu sweatdrop.

Shura tampak menenangkan diri dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mu dengan wajahnya yang kembali serius.

Shura: "Ini… soal…!"

Mu: "Soal apa…?"

Shura: "Soal…"

Raimi: "Popoknya basah…!"

Shura: "Popoknya basah…!"

"Eh bukan…!"

Gara-gara Raimi ngomong disaat Shura lagi focus-fokusnya, Saint Capricorn itu malah jadi mengulang apa yang dikatakan Raimi barusan.

…

"Ini soal pertandingan besok…!"

Sambung Shura akhirnya pada lawan bicaranya yang kini sedang menggandti popok dengan lihai dan berpengalaman.

"Kamu ikutan juga…?" Tanya Mu kaget tidak menyangka kalau Shura juga ikut main dalam tim aneh yang dilatih oleh si Aphro.

"Ya… iya lah…! Shura kan kapten tim _KOSMETIK_…!" Kata siAphro yang lagi sibuk memoles bibirnya sendiri didepan kaca.

"Udah gue bilang ganti aja tu nama !" Teriak Shura ditelinga si Aphro sampai Lipstik yang dia pakai bablas menggurat pipinya.

"Ah Shura… Lihat nih…!" Saint Pisces itu bergegas mengambil tisu basah dari tas make-up yang dia bawa.

"Ganti jadi apa…? Kamu sendiri malah ngusulin nama gak jelas kaya… _Kami pembimbing Bantuan Do'a terakhir_… disingkat _KAMBING BANDOT_…!" Lanjutnya sambil mengusap dengan pelan noda dipipinya.

Dalam hati.

Mu: "Gak ada yang bener…!"

Raimi: "Mereka cedera saraf semua…!"

Shoryu: "Dasar orang gede…!" (Dari luar terdengar sebagai Oeaaa…. oeaa… aja)

…

Kembali lagi kepembicaraan semula.

"Lalu kenapa dengan pertandingan besok…?" Mu Tanya lagi dan menghentikan adu mulut soal nama tim antara Shura dan Aphro.

"Kamu memangnya belum dengar ?" Shura malah balik nanya.

"Soal apa…?" Pertanyaan itu dibalikan kembali.

"Guru kamu sakit tahu…! Tadi Rosy Dohko nelepon aku dari rumah sakit…!" Kata Shura dengan suara lantang.

"A… Aku sudah tahu koq…!" Mu membenamkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tahu pasti kira-kira apa penyebab sakitnya Shion.

"Ya jelas tahu lah orang kamu yang bik…"

Sebelum ucapan Raimi selesai popok bekas melayang masuk menyumpal mulutnya.

…

Shura: "…" (Sweatdrop)

Aphro: "Idiw… kamu suka makan yang gituan ya…?"

Raimi: "Huweeekkkkk…..!" (muntah-muntah)

Shura: "Jadi intinya, tolong kamu gantiin guru kamu dipertandingan besok ya plissss…!" (kapten memohon)

Raimi: "Berani berbuat… berani bertang…" (Kali ini disumpel kaos kaki Shura)

Aphro: "Bertang…?"

Shura: "Gimana Mu bisa dapet kaos kaki gue…?"

Raimi: "Huwekkk… buset deh… bekas kaki kambing…!"

…

Karena gak mau tempat itu tambah kacau lagi, dan guna menghindari Shura membujuknya sampai dia nyanyi-nyanyi, akhirnya Mu mengiyakan permohonan Shura itu.

"Sebelum kalian pergi ini…! Bawa sekalian supaya si Aphro gak perlu balik lagi…!" Kata saint Aries itu sambil memberikan segunung cloth yang sudah selesai dia perbaiki.

"Yah… padahal aku macih inging liat ekspresi kaget dan takut kamu yang unyu-unyu kaya tadi dan kaya waktu kamu manjat lemari…!" Aphro sedih.

Shura: "Manjat lemari…?"

Raimi: "Hihi…!" (cekikikan)

…

Sepulangnya Shura dan Aphro bersama dengan meredupnya sang mentari, Mu seperti baru saja kehilangan sebagian berat badannya.

"Haduh… hari ini capek banget dech…!" Mu langsung santai disofanya.

"Gue juga…!" Ikut-ikutan bersantai.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena suara panggilan kerja berikutnya terdengar memanggil mereka dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

"Oeaaaa… oeaaaaaa….!"

"Shoryu jangan nangis mulu donk…!" Kata Mu yang sudah lesu.

"Kayanya dia ngantuk dech…?" Raimi tampaknya mulai terbiasa menjadi pengasuh bayi.

"Kita tidurin aja dikamar…!" Sambung Mu yang juga sudah menguap dan sepertinya dia juga bakalan ikut ketiduran.

Ding… dong…

Bel berbunyi lagi dan lagi…

"Mi… kamu boboin Shoryu dulu dech…! Aku mau liat siapa lagi yang datang kemari…!"

…

Ding… Dong…

"Siapa lagi sih yang datang…!"

Mu geram, sempat dia mengira kalau si Aphro balik lagi makanya dia bersiap dengan sapu ijuk dan membuka pintu dengan ancang-ancang langsung serang.

Pintu dia buka dan tanpa adanya sirine menyala Mu mengayunkan sapu ijuknya kearah seseorang yang sedang berdiri diluar. Sebelum sapu ijut itu mendarat dikepalanya, sang saint Aries segera mengerem dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dia tampak bengong beberapa saat melihat orang berbaju putih dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai berdiri diam didepan pintu.

"Shiryu… akhirnya datang juga…!" Seru Mu dengan air mata haru berderai kencang bagai air terjun digunung Rozan.

"Tunggu ya Shoryunya lagi tidur sama ondel-ondel…! Kamu juga pasti capek kan habis misi yang melelahkan !" Mu basa-basi karena gembira.

Shiryu: "Mu, kamu ngomong apa sih ?"

Mu terhenyak kaget melihat Shiryu yang baru datang dengan ekspresi angker dibelakang orang yang baru saja dia sambut dan hampir dia sambit.

"Ka… ka… kalau kamu Shiryu… I… i… ini siapa…?" Saint berambut violet itu gelagapan sambil menunjuk kesana kemari diantara dua orang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kayanya Hantu dech…!" Sambut Shiryu asli yang sukses membuat muka Mu semakin pucat.

"Kyaaaaaaa… Hantuuuuuu…!"

Keduanya langsung berlari kocar-kacir tak karuan.

…

"Horeeee… akhirnya si Mu takut juga…!"

Saint Pisces yang usil ini bersorak-sorai sambil melompat dan melepaskan wig panjang yang dikenakannya barusan untuk menakuti Mu dan Shiryu.

"Halo Aphrodite…!"

Suara seseorang terdengar dari balik punggungnya yang sontak membuat badannya panas dingin.

"Kyaaaaaa…. Hantuuuuu….!"

SiAphro langsung berlari kocar-kacir seperti kedua korbannya.

…

Hades: "Hantu…? Dasar Bance… Gue yang ganteng kaya gini dikatain hantu…! Kan gue datang kemari cuman mau cari si Raimi aja…! Nyebelin banget sih cin…!"

Semua: "?!" (Deg)

Istar: "Koq kayanya ada yang salah sama si Hades…?" (Sweatdrop)

…

Didalam kamar.

"Shoryu bobo… oh shoryu bobo…!"

"Hadauh koq gue malah nidurin bayi…? Sebenarnya gue kemari mau ngapain sih ?"

Kayanya Raimi jadi lupa dengan tujuan awal dia datang kerumah Mu.

…

_**The end**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Akhirnya selesai…! Maaf ya kalo geje abiz…! Sampai jumpa di Fic lainnya…!"

Shaka: "Dah selese ya…?"

Istar (Lihat Shaka): "Kyaaaaaa… Hantuuuuu…!" (Lari)

Ikki: "Shaka… koq Istar ketakutan gitu…?"

Shaka(Lihat Ikki) : "Kyaaaaaa… Hantuuuuu…!" (Lari)

Semua chara + Reader: "Nah loh Ikki…!"

Ikki (Lihat Semua chara + Reader): "Kyaaaaaa… Hantuuuuu…!" (Lari)

Saori: "Pada kenapa sih ?"

Semua chara + Reader (Lihat Saori): "Kyaaaaaa… Hantuuuuu…!" (Lari)

Saori (Lihat cermin): "Kyaaaaaa… Hantuuuuu…!" (?)


End file.
